


a night with the gold

by Evanstanwrites



Category: Lance Tucker - Fandom, The Bronze - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Smut, plus sized reader, sex against a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanstanwrites/pseuds/Evanstanwrites
Summary: a girls night out turns out a bit differantly





	a night with the gold

“y/n! Are you almost ready?!” Casey, y/n’s gay best friend and roommate, yelled from the  
living room. It was Friday night their usual girl’s night where they went to a local bar for a  
few drinks. “yes, I’ll be down in a minute!” y/n yelled back while putting her make up back  
away and making her way to where her friend was waiting in the living room. “you took your  
damn time.”  
“well a girl needs to look her best when she’s at her worst.”  
“that’s what our girls night is for. Oh, and you need to get laid.” Casey shrugged while pulling  
y/n out the door with him.  
The bar they usually went to was only a few blocks away from their apartment so they  
walked to the place like they always did.  
Once they had arrived at the bar they took their usual spot where the rest of the girls were already  
seated and sipping drinks. Anna, Victoria or Torri for short and Elisa looked up once y/n and Casey  
came into view.  
“Finally, there you two are. Thought you weren’t coming anymore.” Anna laughed while she stood up  
from her seat and gave you two hugs. “y/n took her time getting ready because she needs to get  
laid.” Casey laughed while taking his place beside Elisa.  
“I don’t need to get laid. I’m getting some drinks, what’s everyone drinking? Cosmopolitans?”  
“you know it, so why still ask girl.” Torri smirks. “Oh, and by the way you do need to get laid, you’re  
grumpy. Girl you guys broke up 2 months ago, time to get out there again, have some fun.”  
“he was a sucker to let me go, he’ll come back like a lost puppy but he can forget it if he thinks I’ll  
take him back. O god I do need to get laid.” y/n laughed.  
“you go girl! Now get those drinks.” Casey cheered which made y/n roll her eyes and walk to the bar.  
She took an empty spot and waved at the barman David. “I’ll be right with you, just finishing this  
order.” He yelled over the music to make sure she heard him.  
“Take your time Dave.” She yelled back while looking around but failing to notice the presence  
beside her until she heard a deep voice just beside her ear.  
"Excuse me miss, can I have the time? I'd check my watch but I can't take my eyes off of you."  
It made her jump lightly but when she turned around and looked at the man in front of her she just  
burst out laughing. She actually had to hold on to the bar to make sure she wouldn’t fall over. Luckily,  
he didn’t look offended that she laughed at him right in front of his face. Once she stopped laughing  
she gave him a quick look up and down before giving him her response. He was drop death gorgeous,  
broad shoulders under a white polo shirt, well built thighs covered by fitted jeans, finished off with  
sneakers. But his face was mesmerizing, steel blue eyes that seemed like they looked deep down  
your soul, plump kissable pink lips turned up in a smirk, cheekbones that looked like you would cut  
yourself if you touched. And at last his hair, on the first look it seemed like he had put to much gel in  
it. But, overall, he looked like one fucking hot Greek god.  
“I think it’s time for you to learn some pick up lines.” y/n said without moving her gaze from his  
eyes.

“Well it did make you laugh didn’t it. And you noticed me, so it’s safe to say I won.” The Greek god  
smirked proudly.  
“And what did you win exactly.” She sassed right back.  
“Well earlier today I won gold at the national gymnastic tournament. And now I won because I have  
the attention of a beautiful girl. Maybe if your lucky I’ll share my gold with ya if you know what I  
mean babygirl.”  
“Well I’m sorry to disappoint you, I’m nowhere near beautiful and I’m in the middle of a girls night so  
I think your luck is out. ”y/n Said once she saw that David had already placed 5 cosmos on a tray for  
her, taking it and making her way back to the girls.  
“you’re right you’re gorgeous!”  
Once back at the table y/n placed the tray on the table and handed everyone their drink.  
“Why didn’t you stay at the bar with mister hot guy?” Anna asked after taking a sip from her new  
drink. “Yeah that hot piece of meat totally wanted to fuck your brains out!” Casey chimed in.  
“well it’s a girls night, I’m not abandoning you guys for a flirt, he’ll find someone better in no time.  
And he totally didn’t want to fuck my brains out. A man like that wouldn’t want me, no sane man  
would.”  
“Girl I know that look on a guy, trust me de does. And why in hell do you think that, you’re hot.” He  
askes her pulling her to sit beside him. “Case, you know Lucas, the guy I broke up with 2 months ago  
for cheating on me. Well his explanation was that I’m shit in bed with my fat ass and that’s why he  
needed a skinny side hoe. So, trust me, most guys want someone skinny.”  
“I don’t think he is like most guys but Casey you’re a guy, what do you think about that?” Elisa slurs  
out clearly already drunk.  
“Last time I checked I’m still gay but to react to y/n’ story, that’s bullshit, most guys love to fuck a  
plus size woman gives you something extra to hold onto.”  
“Sounds like you speak from experience.” y/n laughed.  
“Well I need to be sure I’m still gay once in a while.”  
“That guy is totally checking you out girl, he keeps looking over. You better jump his bones or I will.  
Hot damn.” Casey said a while later while pushing her in the direction of the bar where the guy  
stood. And he was right, the guy didn’t even hide the fact that he was staring like a starved man  
looked at a snack.  
“I don’t wanna abandon you guys, it’s our girls night.”  
“Girl, we have our girls night every week. That guy isn’t gonna be here next time. Take your chance at  
getting laid, go we don’t wanna see you for the rest of the evening.” Elisa laughed.  
“Oh and to be sure I’ll crash with Anna.” Casey winked  
When y/n turned and made her way to where the guy was leaning against the bar she saw his smirk  
grow bigger than it already was.

“Well well well, look who we have here. Hello again gorgeous. Would you like a drink?” the guy said  
once she was next to him at the bar. He ordered a few shots even before she had the chance to  
answer him.  
“Well I think that’s what we are in a bar for is it not ….?”  
“Lance, Lance Tucker. And what’s your name princess?”  
“y/n y/l/n”  
“A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” Lance said while handing her the shot glass with clear  
liquid which she assumed was tequila. He clicked their glasses together and they took the shot. She  
felt the drink burning down her throat but she managed not to start coughing. Conversation started  
to flow easily between the two but so did the alcohol and soon she started to feel the buzz.  
Thankfully, she didn’t change that much while being drunk, she just became bolder and dared to do  
much more.  
“How about a dance Lance, get that hot body of yours moving.” She shamelessly flirted.  
“You think I’m hot princess? Well girl you have no idea how drop dead gorgeous you are.”  
He grabbed her hand and led her to the small dancefloor. Once there he pulled her close to his body  
as they started to dance. At first, they faced each other as they danced while gazing into each other’s  
eyes. But a few minutes in a more sensual song started to play and Lance didn’t hesitate to pull y/n  
against his hard body making her blush lightly as he started to grind against her. But she was to drunk  
to care and she started to move her body against him, it was basically dry humping in the middle of  
the dance floor. Y/n had her arms around Lance’s neck with one of her hands up in his gelled back  
hair her other holding onto his broad shoulder. Lance’s hands where both firmly planted on her ass  
making her grind on his firm thigh that was between hers.  
It was like in that moment they where the only two in the bar, they only had eyes for each other. The  
constant smirk on his face never left him, which made the growing mess in her panties only bigger. It  
was as if he knew what he did to her, he knew he turned her on by the way he was dancing with her.  
Like he could see it in her eyes or even smell it on her. It was then she first adverted her eyes from  
him and laid her head on his shoulder to hide the moan that escaped her lips. But Lance still seemed  
to hear it, one of his hands left her ass and moved to cup her cheek to force her to look at him.  
“Don’t hide the way I make you feel, it’s hot. I like you, you like me. Why does it have to be so  
complicated?” he whispered to her before leaning in and capturing her lips in an urgent kiss. His  
hand moved from her cheek to her throat, which made her hold her breath for a second, to the back  
of her neck and into her hair where he grabbed a hand full. He licked her lips asking for entrance into  
her mouth and she gave it to him. You couldn’t say that they fought for dominance because Lance  
won that one the second his tongue slipped between her lips and surprisingly she loved it and she  
moaned against his mouth.  
“Let’s get out of here babygirl. My hotel room or your place?” He spoke against her lips the second  
he had his lips removed from hers.  
“My place is only a few blocks away.”  
“Your place it is princess, lead the way.” Lance smirked

As soon as the door was open Lance pushed y/n through the door with his lips locked on hers and  
kicked the door shut with his foot behind him. He walked her backwards until she felt a wall blocking  
her and Lance caging her in between his arms against it. His lips left hers but only long enough for  
him to pull her shirt over her head exposing her black laced bra. His hands directly cupped both her  
breasts as he planted his lips just under her jaw making her moan loudly.  
“Yes princess, make as much noise as you like, let your neighbors hear you. Gonna fuck you so good.  
Want me to fuck you against this wall baby girl?”  
“Fuck yes, fuck me… against… the wall.” She breathed out while pulling on his hair making him moan  
out against her throat. Hands roaming over his broad chest feeling his rock hard pecs and abs,  
wondering how good he looked without the white polo shirt on. “Too much clothes.” y/n said while  
tugging on the hem of his shirt, he let go of her left breast to tug the shirt over his head and throw it  
somewhere in the room.  
“Let me taste you baby girl, I can’t stop thinking about eating that pussy of yours since the first  
moment I saw you. Wondering how you taste, bet you taste divine.”  
“Well what are you waiting for?”  
Lance winked at her and moved his hands to open her pants and drag both her jeans and panties  
down with him as he gets on his knees in front of her, helping her step out of her pants and throwing  
them with his shirt. He looks up to her and gives her his famous smirk before hooking her right leg up  
over his shoulder and diving into the most amazing foreplay. First kissing the inside of her thighs  
while his hand caressed the skin off her plump ass.  
“God I love your ass and thighs, so soft.” Lance breathed out between the open mouth kisses he  
placed closer and closer to her core.  
“Lance, please… need your mouth.” She moaned.  
“Tell me baby girl, where do you want my mouth?”  
“On my pussy.”  
“As you wish princess.” Not a second later he was licking from her entrance to her clit which he  
placed his lips over and sucked hard making her legs almost give out under her and moan.  
Nobody had ever eaten her out before and surely not like this. She was lucky Lance had a hold of her  
hip and helped her stay up given how hard it was for her to keep her focus not to let her legs turn  
into jelly. She couldn’t keep quiet so she moaned without holding back waving her hands in his hair.  
She could feel the coil inside her wind up till it was about to snap.  
“Oh god I’m close… fuck… don’t stop.”  
But as soon as the words leave her lips Lance removes himself from her pussy, puts her leg down  
from his shoulder and gets up. Smirking at y/n’s confused face.  
“I want you to cum on my cock, I wanna see your face when I make you cum. Can’t wait to be inside  
your pussy baby girl.” Lance groaned out while making quick work of getting the rest of his clothes  
off.  
“Oh Lance, please, just fuck me.”  
“So greedy for my cock? Well hold on tight baby.”

He grabbed her by the backs of her thighs and easily lifts her up against the wall, y/n automatically  
wraps her legs around his waist.  
“Ready baby girl?”  
Y/n could only nod, afraid her voice would give up on her if she even tried to speak. She reached  
between their bodies and grabbed his cock to line him up with her entrance, his tip already easily  
slipping inside because her pussy was soaked. The moment she lets go of his cock and wrapped her  
arm around his neck Lance attacks her neck with his mouth at the same time he pistons his hips  
forward driving his cock hard inside her, making y/n moan out in a scream. He slowly pulls out till  
only his tip remains inside her slamming hard back inside her. He sets a brutal pace, hitting her g-spot  
every time he slams back into her making her scream his name over and over again. She knew that  
once he would be done with her that her voice would be gone and there would be bruises on her  
back from the brutal pace he had set, making her slam into the wall with every trust. But she didn’t  
care, she loved what he did to her. His mouth travels down to her breast and he takes her nipple in  
his mouth sucking hard, kneading her other breast with the hand that wasn’t holding her up. She was  
close again, feeling that string inside her wind up again.  
“Fuck fuck fuck. Lance please.” She screamed out. Lance seemed to understand what she was  
begging him for and soon he lets go of her breast and lets his hand go down over her belly to her  
pubic mouth. He starts to stroke circles on her clit with his thumb making y/n tilt her head back  
letting it rest on the wall, eyes closed and mouth open in a silent scream. It felt so good that she  
couldn’t even make a sound. With just two more strokes the string inside her explodes with a force  
she never felt before. Her whole body started to shake, she only could hold on stronger onto Lance  
and let him ride out her orgasm. Lance stills inside of her while stroking her sides before letting his  
still hard cock slip out of her soaked pussy.  
“That was amazing! But you didn’t cum, why?” y/n asked with a shaking breath.  
“That was amazing baby girl, but I want to play with you a bit longer before I cum. Now where is your  
bedroom princess?”  
“second door on the right. I would love to play with you some more too.” She giggled while Lance  
started to walk in the direction of her room with her still in his arms, showing how strong he was.  
Once in her bedroom he dropped her onto her bed and walked back to the door to close it. While he  
walked y/n had turned onto her tummy to watch his ass move with every step he took. He truly was  
a Greek god. She couldn’t stop thinking that she was very lucky to have caught the eye of such a man.  
Most men like him would pick a woman that looked like a Victoria secret model, not a woman with  
extra meat everywhere.  
“what’s wrong baby girl you look like you’re deep in thought?”  
“Oh nothing, I was just distracted by your ass.”  
Lance stood just a few steps away from the bed in his full naked glory, his gorgeous body on full  
display. She openly ogled him and he knew it, he even loved it smirking at the face she made when  
her eyes stopped at his tattoo.  
“Like what you see baby girl?” Lance smirked  
“You have a gold medal tattooed around your dick?” she asked surprised, when he fucked her  
against the wall she hadn’t had the time to take in the wonderful sight of his cock so now she took

her time. His cock had already started to soften by the lack of stimulation but it was still very  
impressive. Like she had felt before he was thick and veiny, bigger than anyone she had ever had  
before. Lance took his cock in his hand and pumped it a few times.  
“You wanna taste the gold? Help me get it ready so I can fuck you into the mattress.”  
“Fuck yess Lance, how do you want me? Fuck my mouth.”  
“get on your knees and open up wide, let me fuck that pretty mouth of yours.”  
She quickly moved from the bed and onto her knees in front of him taking his cock from his hands  
and giving his hardening cock a few strokes before taking his tip in her mouth. y/n could taste the  
saltiness of his precum on her tongue causing her to moan around him. Earning a groan in return  
from Lance. A pace is quickly set with Lance twisting y/n’s hair into a makeshift pony tale in order to  
guide her head at his desired pace. When y/n begins to deep throat him he starts to pull her away.  
‘god, fuck, you may stop or I’m going to cum before I’ve had you from behind baby girl.’ Lance gritted  
out from clenched teeth.  
y/n released his dick with a loud pop. A string of saliva following her mouth away till Lance caught it  
with his thumb bringing it to his mouth.  
‘mmmhhhh’ he groaned around his thumb ‘get on the bed baby on all fours’  
Jumping to action y/n was on the bed in record time with her head resting on her crossed forearms  
and round ass in the air. Lance stalked her until he kneeled on the bed behind her lining himself up  
with her entrance. In one fluid motion he guided himself inside as they both moaned in unison.  
Setting a brutal pace, he snapped his hips in and out while y/n took everything he had while begging  
for more. He left a resounding smack on her delectable ass causing y/n to clench around his cock.  
‘you like that don’t you sweetheart, you like me leaving my mark on you’ he stated boldly.  
y/n could only moan louder in reply as her second orgasm grew within her. This was it, Lance was  
going to be the death of her. And all she could think was what a wonderful way it was to go out.  
‘I need you to cum for me y/n’ he all but begged her.  
And that was all it took to send her over the edge, hearing him so far gone, begging her to cum and  
the fact that he used her first name. y/n came with a squeal as white spots clouded her vision. She  
was vaguely aware of Lance cuming quickly after with a loud groan and landing solidly on her back.  
Her limbs not supporting them any more she fell to the bed with Lance rolling them over so she was  
snuggled with her peachy ass up against his softened cock. Signing they both drifted to sleep.  
y/n woke with a pounding headache but yet nothing could wipe the smile from her face. Rolling over  
she knew she was going to find her bed empty. She wasn’t expecting anything more than one night  
of unbelievably hot sex. Getting up she threw on her robe from the back of her bedroom door and  
made her way into her kitchen. And there sat a note with his messy scrawl.

I enjoyed myself last night. Ill pick you up at 6 and you can experience a second night with the gold.

Laters L  
X


End file.
